Misunderstanding Things
by x.suki-desu.x
Summary: Natsume was pissed because of something he had witnessed. Mikan being friendly and cheerful decided to cheer him up. Of course it didn't go the way she planned. But what was it that made Natsume so pissed?


Misunderstanding Things

T- Rated

Natsume was pissed because of something he had witnessed. Mikan being friendly and cheerful decided to cheer him up. Of course it didn't go the way she planned. But what was it that made Natsume so pissed?

I do not own Gakuen Alice  
_

Natsume was pissed. Even Mikan, the normally air-headed girl could tell that there was something wrong with him. She had tried annoying him, poking him and much more, but he hadn't budged at all. His silence was scaring her out of her wits. So she did what she always did, she went to ask Hotaru for help. As usual, Hotaru just shot her with the Baka Gun and told her to solve her own problems.

But Mikan really didn't know how to calm Natsume, since he was always angry with her, so she went to ask Ruka-pyon for help. Ruka just smiled knowingly and told her to give Natsume a hug because he was feeling lonely. Of course that was a lie but Mikan being dense didn't realise that much.

So she just walked over to Natsume and hugged him from the back. Now Natsume, like any normal guy, froze when she did that. How could he not react when the girl he loved hugged him from the back, with her well developed curves pressed against him. But then what he had witnessed yesterday at the park appeared in his mind, so he did something else.

He roughly shoved her away and said, "Get away from me Polka. I don't want you and your idiot germs near me. That's probably the reason your mother abandoned you." The minute he said that, he regretted it because he saw Mikan's eyes tear up and the look on her face looked like someone had just killed everyone she knew and loved in front of her. Natsume couldn't face her so he just grunted and walked off towards his room.

Mikan just stood there, stiff and unmoving, however her eyes reflected her true feelings. She was really hurt because she thought Natsume was her friend. But she decided that instead of being hurt by him, she would become stronger. She decided she would act cold to him, as he was to her. So she ran off towards her room, burning with determination.

Meanwhile Natsume was in his room, thinking about what he had said. He knew that what he said hurt Mikan really badly, but at the time he couldn't stand to watch Mikan get hurt by his words so he walked out. Now the regret was killing him but he couldn't do anything about it. He made a decision to apologise to her tomorrow after class despite his ego telling him not to apologise.

The next day during class Natsume was sleeping on the desk as he did every other day, but what was strange was Mikan. Instead of pestering him like she normally would, she just sat there emotionlessly staring at the blackboard. After class had finished Mikan ran to Hotaru and asked her to eat lunch with her. Hotaru, being worried about her best friend agreed, as long as they went to a seafood restaurant.

Seeing his only chance to talk to her, Natsume yelled out, "Oi! Polka! I need to talk to you!" Everyone expected Mikan to turn around and bounce around happily agreeing, but instead she shocked them all. She turned around, glared at him and said in an angry tone, "I'm busy!" After saying that she walked off, Hotaru following her in a nonchalant manner.

When they got to the restaurant, Hotaru demanded to be told the whole story. After Mikan told her everything, Hotaru had a dark look on her face. Then soon after that she had an evil grin on her face, as if she understood everything. She decided to help her friend, because she wanted her to be happy. So after eating she left and went straight to Ruka, who was her boyfriend of two years.

She had demanded he tell her all the details that he knew. Of course he told her everything, and together they planned something to help their two idiot best friends to get together. Ruka called Natsume up and told him the plan, and warned him not to stuff it up, because this would be his last chance to get Mikan.

Mikan was relaxing in the tub when she heard her phone ring so she stood up, wrapped a towel loosely around her and started walking towards the sound. She picked up and Hotaru told her to meet her at this seafood restaurant at about 6. Mikan got ready, putting on some casual clothes and left her room to take the bus to the restaurant.

Natsume was already sitting inside the restaurant, waiting for Mikan. He knew that if he said anything rude to Mikan, he'd be hated for the rest of his life. And Mikan was one of the few people he had opened his heart to; he couldn't bear to lose her. So he decided to not be arrogant, instead he would just be honest to her.

Mikan walked in expecting to see Hotaru but she saw Natsume instead. Seeing the face she had dreaded to see for the past day, Mikan turned straight around and bolted out the door, but Natsume having a quick reaction and being much faster and well-trained caught up to her easily. He grabbed her hand, forcing her to turn around. "Look, Mikan I'm sorry," he said honestly, but in a slightly rough way.

Mikan froze. She hadn't expected Natsume to apologise. But then she thought he didn't really mean it, since he was saying it so rudely so she just walked away even faster than before. But walking at a faster pace than before, Mikan clumsily tripped over a small pebble on the ground.

Natsume saw his chance and hugged her from behind, aiding her fall at the same time. He felt her stiffen even more. Despite that he hugged her even more tightly, taking in her smell. She smelt like strawberries and vanilla, his favourite smell. He nuzzled her shoulder with his nose and softly whispered, "I'm so sorry I said that to you, I didn't mean it… I was just angry at something. I hope you'll forgive me."

Mikan felt a fuzzy feeling in her heart, and she knew that no matter how much she tried, she could never hate Natsume. Realising this, she turned around and pecked Natsume on the lips. "I'll forgive you if you tell me what you were angry about," she said, still wanting to know what made him angry.

For a split second you could see Natsume blush from the sudden kiss, and then he went back to his normal poker face. "It was nothing that concerns you," he said to her. Mikan wasn't content with that answer, but somehow it seemed that Natsume really didn't want to tell her. So she didn't pry. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Natsume… I love you."

Natsume, being overwhelmed with happiness turned her around and kissed her passionately. Time froze as the two became aware of their feelings, and then they both broke the kiss, both out of breath. Natsume simply said, "I've loved you since the first time I met you Polka. You should have realised it earlier idiot." Then he kissed her again. Relishing in their new found relationship, the two walked back holding hands, Natsume feeling awkward, but Mikan just felt content.

Meanwhile Hotaru was laughing to herself, with dollar signs in her eyes. She had gotten the pictures of Natsume blushing, Natsume hugging Mikan from behind and of course their kiss scenes. She would earn so much money from them. She was already calculating prices inside of her evil genius mind. Poor Ruka was just sitting next to her, silently apologising to Mikan, and Natsume as well.

Hotaru just stood up and grabbed Ruka by the collar, pulling him to the nearest seafood restaurant. "I'm feeling hungry now. Your treat," she said simply. Ruka just agreed silently, he could never say no to his girlfriend. He leaned in for a small kiss and Hotaru just let him. That was one of the reasons he loved her. She acted cold but really she was very cute. But she didn't need to know that he thought that of her. She'd just kill him if she knew.

EXTRA ENDING

When Natsume and Mikan got back to their rooms, Mikan demanded to be told what he was so angry about. Natsume just looked away and mumbled, "I saw you and that Ryuu guy hugging each other." Mikan's eyes widened and then she broke out laughing. She quickly explained that she was rejecting Ryuu because she already liked someone else and she had tripped over a rock and he caught her. "You must've seen us at the worst time," she said.

Natsume was just standing there awkwardly, realising that he was angry over no reason. Mikan was still laughing, and Natsume feeling that his ego was being wounded, pushed her against her room door and kissed her passionately, his arms running down her body, lightly caressing it. He decided to break the kiss, just to leave Mikan breathless and wanting more. "Goodnight Polka," he said in a teasing tone. Mikan just stumbled into her room. They both had sweet dreams that night, about each other.

OWARI~~~


End file.
